1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing patterned shaped articles including shaped concrete articles and shaped artificial stone articles such as paving blocks and the like used for surfacing sidewalks and roads, and wall, ceiling and floor slabs used for building purposes, and shaped ceramic articles such as paving tiles, wall tiles, porcelain wares, sintered rock, glass, flameproof materials and other structural materials.
2. Prior Art Statement
The conventional method of providing a paved surface constituted of paving blocks with a pattern indicating, for example, a crosswalk, a stop intersection or other such traffic control mark has been either to apply paint to the surface in the desired pattern or to inlay the surface with another material in the desired pattern. On the other hand, the patterning of ceramic material surfaces has conventionally been carried out exclusively by pattern transfer, printing or inlaying.
Since the patterns painted on the surface of paving blocks are exposed to abrasion from pedestrians' shoes and/or vehicle tires and the like, they quickly wear off and have to be redone at frequent intervals, at a considerable cost in terms of labor and materials. Where the pattern is formed by inlaying, the work itself is troublesome and very costly.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for easily producing patterned shaped articles capable of maintaining their patterns in excellent condition even when exposed to surface abrasion.